molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
David Xanatos Vs. Slade
David Xanatos Vs. Slade is the first part of a triple-feature that makes up the forty-first installment of Moleman's Epic Rap Battles. It features on of the main villains from the Disney animated series Gargoyles, David Xanatos, against one of the the main villains of Teen Titans, Slade. It was released on September 8, 2017. Cast David Ohlsen as David Xanatos Joseph Sylvers as Slade Lyrics 'David Xanatos:' Exactly per my plan, I'm repping Disney's darkest small-screen opus, Where, unlike the dopes from Hunchback, our Gargoyles are the dopest! Foxy ladies look to me as leader of the Pack, for real; The only times I'm the red: while sporting solid stacks of steel! Don't even bother if the taking of Manhattan's what you covet, For you think you're Jason Voorhees, yet you're closer to a Muppet! Owen knows that I don't give a Puck about mere whims, shortsighted; To the league I'm in, just like the Brotherhood, you aren't invited! Watch me terminate you faster than those censors did your alias, 'Cause even Trump thinks your "Apprentice" program is the craziest! The grinder of your gears, and not just those up in your hideout, Stopping you stone-cold right in your tracks, regardless of the light out! Ask Lex Luthor if he knows me, you half-vantablack-masked hack, And also: Doctor Doom just called for you; he wants his robots back! Though I've brought castles past the clouds, you'll never rise above my level; You'd be nothing but a skeleton without your pal, the Devil! 'Slade:' So you think I've got an evil mind? Indeed. I'll tell you, David: Walking barefoot into Hell's what facing Slade is. Be a Weisman and relent; your game's a sucker's like revenge. Defeat-ensured, you're cursed; you'll never break me in a thousand ages, Because this is war, and war… war never changes. TV Tropes calls you a Gambit-ace like Remy with his cards, But cast your stone at this Goliath, and it's you who's falling hard. Your enterprises money-maxed, more green's on you than any Changeling, But I'm Haunting; an undying nightmare from which there's no Awakening! Though best-known for ass-kicking in a clash of teenage jerkoffs, Your attacks on wack past-blasts, I'll also match; check me in Turok! Get it through your Cinderblock: I'll Overload you 'til your brains are Plasma, Boiling your blood; I hit the mark with every Skathing stanza! But one-tenth my brain could still outdo your dirty tricks, 'Cause I'm a one-in-seven-billion; you're a one-in-thirty-six! Your little club should have Illuminated you to what's in store: When my contract's fulfilled, you'll draw breath, quoth the Raven, nevermore, And though to drag that broad through mud is Terra's job, don't be forgetting How I did to her birthday what Walder did to Tully's wedding! Follow daddy's lead: find other fish to fry out in the sea; Like Plankton, I'll thwart your whole alphabet of plans, from A to Z! 'David Xanatos:' It's lyrical speed chess, you pawn, and I'm preparing for checkmate here; Know Macbeth agrees: my words could pass for something out of Shakespeare! Fully-bearded from the start, I'll grow from there until unrivaled: They're alive, my raps; alive! All yours are cold-dead-on-arrival. Any message you have left for me is going undelivered When my verbal volley, Wilson, Casts Away your ass forever! Doctor Light became a joke, but they made you into a rapist; Zone-tan had her work cut out, your bad touch vibes were so outrageous. Don't be shocked, but you're the quarry on whom I'll soon drop the hammer, Hatefully as any Klansman; you'll be permanently shattered! Was Goliath Chronicles a mess? Though "yes" may be the answer, At least we didn't all mutate into some chibi network-cancer! 'Slade:' Guess you're going for a gambit of the Thanatos variety, For once you dare to Go there, things can only turn out violently. Your threats are as authentic as the "you" in Future Tense: I see through them like Robin's Red X getup; takes no super sense. With those "New" Titans' mass-malignment, I wouldn't wish them harrowed worse; That's why I no-showed my so-called "Return" and joined the Arrowverse! You face a fiend more fly than your backwards Bizarro-bastard, stoked To send you far from Avalon with his most deadly master-stroke! Poll Who won? David Xanatos Slade Category:Moleman's Epic Rap Battles Category:Season 3 Category:David Ohlsen Category:Joseph Sylvers